


trick or treat

by goldavn



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Happy halloween, Innocent Minds, M/M, one of them is dead, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: ong is a ghost that minhyun has been able to see every year on halloween. over the years, ong had taught minhyun to love the little things in life, and eventually his purpose was found.





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [991102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/gifts).



> happy halloween! i hope you enjoy this mandy, mwah ~

_True love is like ghosts,_

_Which everyone talks about,_

_But few have seen._

 

☽

 

_October 31 st._

 

The one day of the year Minhyun forgets all responsibilities he may have to enjoy the holiday of Halloween. Sure, he may be twenty-three but ever since his childhood, he’s made a point to celebrate every year because of one person – Ong Seongwu.

Ever since he can remember the two had met every year on Halloween, roaming the streets with the eager trick or treaters, simply enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s company. The first memory Minhyun could remember was the first time he ever saw Ong Seongwu.

 

 

_October 31 st 2004_

_Minhyun was beyond excited. His mother had finally agreed to let him go trick or treating with his older brother Jonghyun for the first time. He made a point of begging his mother and telling her he was one of the last ten year olds to be allowed to, a statement which made the woman giggle at her son. Minhyun had secretly planned with his brother a costume, an elaborate version of Hand from The Addams Family. It took the pair weeks to sew together the costume which has five full fingers coming off Minhyun’s body to make a human sized hand. Minhyun thought it was hilarious. He’d rolled on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes due to a laughing fit over it._

_As promised his brother had taken him, kitted out in his ridiculous hand costume. They’d roamed the streets from five in the afternoon until around seven when he first saw him. He spotted a small silver-haired boy about to cross the street in front of him. What caught his eye was a car travelling towards the boy, yet he seemed to have no intention of moving out of the way. Little Minhyun could only do what he thought was right, he screamed with a high pitched voice to the boy and started running towards him. He half tackled the boy to the ground, ripping off one of the fingers to his costume in the process._

_“Hey stupid, you nearly got hit!?” Minhyun playfully hits the boys arm, gently dusting him off._

_The silver haired boy stares back at him dumbly, his eyes so wide and docile, so unbelieving of the sight in front of him._

_“I- You- your finger..” the silver boy points to the damaged part of Minhyun’s costume, the finger all grotty from the dirtiness of the concrete._

_“Don’t worry, I can still be Hand with four fingers” Minhyun smiles like an idiot, despite the fact of the situation, he’s just happy the boy is safe on the pavement._

_“I am Minhyun, who are you?”_

_“Ong Seongwu.”_

 

☽

 

Present Day

 

Minhyun looked at himself in the mirror and studied his appearance. He wondered if Seongwu was going to recognize him this year. He colored his hair blonde, and his face is slightly more gaunt due to work, however he’s sure if Seongwu even hears his voice for a second he’d come running, it’s just how they are.

They had an undeniable bond, a connection of the sorts. Minhyun couldn’t feel but feel like he was connected to him in the strangest ways, considering he only got to see him one night a year –just so happening to fall on All Hallows Eve. Thanks to Seongwu, Minhyun was able to learn a lesson every year and he somehow accepted the fact over the years that it was the only time he got to see the boy, now man. He was ethereal, silver hair that never changed despite their growing older, the little constellation of moles on his check never fading. He was more gorgeous every time he saw him and it made Minhyun wonder when his feelings had grown further from just the love and appreciation of a friend to lover. He had no idea if Seongwu had felt the same, but he didn’t care – they rarely got to see each other. However, it didn’t stop Minhyun from longing for him; longing for could be but was so desperately out of his reach.

He had decided not to dress up this year, instead he had worn his casual every day attire onto the street filled with costume clad children of all ages. Minhyun felt butterflies in his stomach, and he felt foggy in the head; as though he already knew this year was going to be different. He walked slowly down to the end of the street, taking in the autumn change in the leaves on the ground; all of the Halloween decorations scattered across homeowner’s front lawns; and Minhyun feels a wave of calm finally settle in to his body. When he finally reached the end of the street he took his usual spot on the bench overlooking the small park, and it didn’t take long for Seongwu to appear. He was staring down the opposite side of the street when he felt a weight on the other side of the bench underneath him, and when he turned he was met with the glimmering eyes he was so familiar with.

“Waiting for me, eh?” Seongwu asks him, the little cluck of his tongue makes Minhyun shiver.

“Maybe,” Minhyun banters back, finally content that Seongwu was finally back at his side.

"How has your year been?" Seongwu asks, all of his attention on Minhyun.

"It was one of the best, though it could have been better if you'd been with me."

Seongwu giggles.

"I wish I was able to be," he says, teeth shining as he smiles so widely up into the afternoon sun. Minhyun's knees bounce up and down as thoughts race through his mind repeating the same thing over and over - kiss him, kiss him, kiss him.

Minhyun finally did what he never thought he’d possibly gain the courage to do. The fear of making the first move or letting himself love so deeply and foolishly was something that plagued his mind so often - he was worried he'd be one of those people that could never bounce back from a break up, but something about Seongwu felt so comforting, that even if he doesn't kiss back he'd be okay with.

And so, he leaned in quickly to kiss Seongwu after so many years.

Except, he never meets his lips.

He opens his eyes, confused; did Seongwu turn away? Seongwu was staring back at him, and Minhyun could see shadows outlining the edges of his body. He looks so sad and Minhyun is so fucking confused, is he dreaming?

“What?” Minhyun asks, attempting to stretch out to at least touch Seongwu’s cheek.

“You’ve grown so much of the years Hwangie,” Seongwu speaks, his voice breaking as he meets eyes with Minhyun. 

“I’m so thankful to have been here to help you,” Seongwu continues, unable to tear his gaze from Minhyun, who was visibly becoming more and more distraught. He had no idea how much pain Seongwu was in from his final revelation, his final bout of self-acceptance that would trigger his journey to the other side. He had wished for at least another year, wishing that he could have felt how smooth Minhyun’s lips would feel against his, and how their bodies could work together as one.

“You’re not… _real_?” Minhyun’s voice breaks. He holds his head in his hands and Seongwu uses as much of his strength he could muster to brush his arm over Minhyun’s leg, trying to bring him back to what the beauty of them together was, for him to realize this was a reality and not a dream.

Minhyun had found his true love, but only to show how to love. Without Seongwu, Minhyun could have possibly stayed inside his shell for his entire life, too scared or worried to dare test his own limits, to break free of his internally set rules. Without Seongwu it would have been impossible.

“I’m real to an extent, but my time is now up Hwangie. Thank you so much for everything,” Seongwu croaks out, feeling himself being pulled further away from the land of the living.

Minhyun watches, a tear trickling down his cheek as Seongwu starts to fade - his own tears starting to well up and fall from his deep eyes.

“I love you,” he whispers, voice trailing off as his materializes away into the air.

 

☽

 

**Author's Note:**

> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested ♡ 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ;-;


End file.
